The field of the invention is water bikes and related water craft powered via pedaling. Various water bikes have been proposed in the past. Generally, these types of water bikes have a bicycle style frame or a recumbent seat supported on pontoons. Pedals on the frame are linked to a propeller via a drive line. Although these designs have met with varying degrees of success, improved water bike designs are needed.